Save Connect-Time
Save Connect-Time is a main event storyline that takes place after episode 11 of Connect-Time. Characters: Chuck Connex Earth 2 Chuck Connex The Overseeker HATER 2000 Dave's Take Krissy Chan Venell Story: Chuck Connex of a different timeline suddenly runs into an alien god known as The Overseeker after he activated his time travel device, The Kodec. Overseeker tells Chuck of Earth 2 that the universal timeline has beem broken and its up to him and a few chosen ones to save and restore the timeline. Chuck builds a powerful time machine called Eins Gate that allows him to jump back even further into time. As such, he manages to head back into present day April where he runs into Chuck of that original universe. He tells Chuck that they need to restore the timeline in order to prevent his death and the world being taken over by H.A.T.E.R Inc. Chuck tags along and the two head to their first destination, March 2015. In that timeline they have to stop a H.A.T.E.R Inc agent from spoiling the location of Chuck Connex. Using an invisibility tool they managed to take down the intruder. The two headed off to their final stop, Galex, home of the Overseeker in the Singularity realm. Overseeker warns them about certain "keys" that can could effect their journey. They retrived one from the intruder but they needed two more. As they headed back to present day 2015, Chuck assembles the Connex Initiative. With the help from Dave's Take, Krissy Chan, and Venell, they decided to finally unite as one and take down the evil criminal orginization. Dave and Venell enter the Virtual World where the Ender Men Army hired by HATER 2000 have invaded the Minecraft realm which also has the team's next target, the second to last key. Once they've entered The Nether, the two used all of their power to defeat the Ender Dragon and retrive the second key. Back in the surface realm, Chuck had to act fast. He ordered his team to keep fighting until he defeated HATER 2000 and retrive the final key. As he entered the H.A.T.E.R Inc shuttle, Chuck and HATER 2000 dueled till one was left standing. Chuck defeated HATER and discovered that the last key in order to save the timeline was in his power aka his System. The world was saved, The Connex Initiative became recognized by the people of Milo-City, and H.A.T.E.R Inc was no more. Chuck of Earth 2 returned to his timeline, hoping to one return someday in the future. Trivia: -Even though the title is called Save Connect-Time, Chuck ended the series two weeks after the event. - Koob73 and LikeMengo were suppose to appear in the event but were no where in production at the time. -Chuck has stated he wont be doing any more time travel stories any time soon because he says that it can make the story too confusing. - Krissy was the only one that never had any action scenes until her second crossover appearance in The Connectiverse's second episode. - Krissy smiles in the scene where H.A.T.E.R Inc uses their air infantry to attack the city below. Krissy stated that she didnt know what was going on since the whole scene was improved. - The Overseeker has changed voices because Chuck didnt like how he sounded in the event since he said "he sounded fricken stupid and dumb to the point where I can crush my head with a jack hammer." - The first ever crossover of Connect Productions Category:Web Shows Category:Connectiverse Continuity Category:Content Category:Chuck Connex